


Wheat The Heck, Alya

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, celiac disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres





	Wheat The Heck, Alya

"Ma'am, was there anything of anyone unusual messing with the kitchen earlier?" 

"Well, a couple of young girls volunteered to help unpack our stuff. Alya Césaire and Lila Rossi helped stock our utensils." The lunchman replied

The officer opened up a new case of plastic sporks, and found them covered in powder. They secured some samples and called Officer Raincomprix.

* * *

Marlena Césaire was on her last nerve. Otis working late and Nora out of town meant Ella and Etta were running wild. At least Alya wasn't in trouble.

Well, until the door knocked.

"Hello Mr. Raincomprix, what's going on?"

"Hello Marlena. I have to take Alya down to the station." The large man requested, an uneasy smile trying to keep the mother from worrying.

But, mothers worry anyway. "What's wrong? Is it something about the Ladyblog?"

"She's connected to a mass poisoning at the school today. All the sealed plastic utensils were tainted with wheat by-products, which caused those with gluten allergies or Celiac's to be injured. Your daughter is probably innocent, we just need to question her."

The chef in Marlena was disgusted by contaminated silverware, but the mother in her needed to know if the children were alright. 97 cases of allergies and 4 Celiac's-based hospitalization wasn't her definition of alright. "Let me go talk to her real quick."

"Take your time" Roger said, knowing how difficult this could be."

"Alya, get out here! Did you put gluten on disposable cutlery at the school?"

"One second Lila. Why?"

"Answer me. Did you contaminate utensils?"

"I guess? Me and Lila put some gluten on some sporks because Marinette's been lying about Celiac's for attention. Its just a prank on someone being mean to my best friend. Why?"

"Alya, you are in big trouble. Over 100 people were hurt, 4 hospitalized because of this. Please go with Roger and see what you can do about this. Roger, please call me when I can come down and help."

"I'm sorry. I have to report this to Interpol, it's out of my hands. Alya, you may be tried and treated as a terrorist because of this, especially with the type of person you inadvertently targeted. I don't think you'll be convicted as one, but..."

And with that trailing off, he beaconed her to follow.

* * *

 "Interpol, open up! We have a warrant for the arrest of Lila Rossi!"

"Why the hell do you have a warrant for my daughter!?" The Italian ambassador shouted at the man in a tan jacket.

Swallowing a mouthful of fresh mints, he replied: "She has been named as an accomplice to a mass poisoning of her classmates. Now move." The inspector shoved passed her and started searching rooms.

"I demand your name! You don't have the right!"

"See this paper, I do have the right. And my name is Inspector Chase Devineaux. And this" the last remaining door "must be your daughter's room."

And it was. Not is. Several outfits were gone, the mattress on the ground outside as a landing zone, and a diary leaning on the wall under the window. The inspector picked it up and started skimming near the end. 

"Stop reading my daughter's diary!" She yelled while reaching for the book.

"Be quiet. Are you aware your daughter has been akumatized 31 times? And all voluntary?"

"Stop lying about my daughter!" Mrs Rossi screamed at the inspector

"Then your daughter is lying about herself in her own diary."

* * *

Nathalie looked up from her tablet to the computer monitor connected to the outside gate camera. That girl Gabriel is manipulating is waiting at the door.

"Name and reason?"

The girl put on a face of anger-- as if she was above standerd procedure-- and snarled "Lila Rossi, and I need to speak to Gabriel. Now."

Nathalie looked at the schedule, ignored it, and denied entry. "I'm sorry, he doesn't have you scheduled. I could m--".

"Shut the hell up May. I have Interpol after me, I know who you guys are, and I know I could at least take you down with me. Now, I need to speak to Papillon. Let me in."

The gate slid open.

* * *

_Next Monday_

"Hey teach, where is everyone?"

"Well, Nino, probably at home for the most part. Chloé, Sabrina, Rose, and Adrien were kept home because of last Thursday, Marinette is home sick because of the gluten, Ivan, Mylene, and Nathaniel called out, and I'm not legally permitted to tell whats going on with Alya and Lila."

"For gluten?"

"Yeah?" Kim echoed.

"For an allergen intentionally released in the school." Max responded. 

"I heard at least a dozen people were hospitalized." Juleka murmered, a little louder than normal.

"No, Juleka, only 4." 

 


End file.
